Free body dispensers for dispensing a laundry additive in an automatic washing machine are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,108,722 to Torongo et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,647 to Ludwig; U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,538 to Brown et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,311 to Nison et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,391 to Merz. The free body dispensers disclosed in the cited patents share a common characteristic in having mechanical valves controlled by the centrifugal forces generated as the automatic washing machine undergoes a spin cycle. In general, the valve mechanisms are complex in operation and are relatively expensive to manufacture.
The prior art free body dispensers are designed to be filled by the operator of the washing machine just prior to use. This requires the operator to handle a storage bottle of additive, generally a liquid. The inconvenience of filling the dispenser and the risk of spillage during the filling are significant deterrents which cause many persons to forego using the dispensers.
In that the same dispenser is used over and over and in that the internal structure of the dispensers are generally complex, there is a likelihood that the inner workings will clog up, corrode, or simply wear out.
None of the cited dispensers are adapted to be used in conjunction with a premeasured and preloaded additive reservoir.